particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
First Federal Republic of Deltaria
The Federal Republic of Deltaria was a nation which live from 2344 to 2367, in Deltaria. Founding The Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria was officially dissolved in 2344, immediately after the Terran War, and replaced with the short-lived First Federal Republic of Deltaria and Deltarian Union. However, historians consider the dawning of the First Federal Republic to be 2338, on the exact date of the elections which cast the traditional voting bloc out of power. The elections came as a shock to all when a newly registered party, Five To Twelve, rose from nothing to take an unprecedented 46% of the vote. Intense liberalisation followed when Five to Twelve formed a split coalition with the First Party, bringing much praise from the outside world, albeit with some critics warning that the liberalisation of Deltaria could be disastrous if enacted too suddenly. Federal Reforms With the balance of power completely reversed, Deltarian law turned upside down in just a few short years. In May a worldwide press release declared the formation of a new Deltarian government, offering military reparations to nations such as Quanzar, Selucia and Lodamun. Binding constitutional locks on Deltarian legislature were removed, and in June government spending was cut severely by the Five to Twelve. The nation was liberalised in all manners, including the complete deproliferation of nuclear and biological arsenals, and huge cutbacks in military spending. The Iron Curtain was dropped, and a period of internationalisation proceeded. However, at the next elections, just weeks after the Federal Republic of Deltaria was formed, the Peace Coalition was voted out of the Rada, and replaced by a new Dynastic coalition. Power swung back and foward in Deltaria, from the initial Peace Coalition win, to the Dynastic Coalition win, then back to the Peace Coalition. Terran War Deltaria's abrupt cancellation of all military obligations resulted in the Dynastic opposition manipulating their former allies in Kanjor into invading the nation, which resulted in Deltaria forming an immediate alliance with nations considered enemies for almost a century; the Allied Countries and SOTO, and inviting military bases to be placed in Deltaria. Fall of the Federal Republic and Invasion Many historians blame the quick return of the Dynastic Oligarchy on the cultural reforms carried out in the name of peace and democracy. The nation's flag was changed, along with the national sport, animal, motto, official language, state religion, the names of every city, the name of the Rada, head of government, Head of State. For part of the reign, the national animal was changed to Pope Jana, an suicidally insensitive act considering the Catholic population of the nation, especially Darali. The Terran War and alliance shift from Axis to Allies was also so abrupt that it alienated voters, confused at why the nation was fighting alongside those who had been their enemies for almost a century, against those who had been friends for just as long. But most credit the fall of the Federal Republic to the Batory Dynastia returning to the world of Deltarian politics. Batory-led policies of pandering to regional issues brought renewed faith in the Dynastic coalition, with each party promising to act in the best interests of one of the cultural groups of Deltaria. The final blow to the system was the invasion of the nation by its neighbors to the south, in the Deltarian Union. This invasion marked a rewned Oligarchy in Deltaria until the coming of the Czars.